


Should Have Said It Before

by hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game), Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Slime Rancher AU but not my main one, brumm is a gay disaster, brumm is casey and grimm is beatrix, divine isn’t really there either, grimm isn’t actually there but he’s still involved, this is literally just self indulgent grumm fuel, yes i have two slime rancher aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels
Summary: Naturally, Brumm just had to fall for the one guy who planned to leave the planet. Even after everyone had told him not to.





	Should Have Said It Before

Brumm really, really should have known better. Divine had warned him and everything, told him that nothing but trouble would come from being near Grimm.

He wasn’t even supposed to talk to him, much less fall head over heels in love. Wyrm... he just couldn’t help it!

Grimm was his polar opposite, energetic and dramatic where Brumm was quiet and laid back. The saying “opposites attract” was certainly true for him.

And then Grimm left.

Simply decided that this world wasn’t enough, and left to explore another. Brumm had tried to convince him to stay, but Grimm wasn’t having any of it.

He had so much to say, but couldn’t manage to get out the most important bits. And then Grimm had left, and now there were a thousand light years between them.

Nothing but starmail to communicate.

He’d written draft after draft of letters, never satisfied with them. Too awkward, too forced, reading over them made him cringe.

Why was it so hard to write six words?

“I love you, please come back.”

That was all. That was all he had to write, but it was so difficult.

He had a full year to think, to try to write something. Eventually, he settled on something simple, friendly.

“_Dear Grimm,_

_What was it like to sleep for a whole year? I can’t even imagine what it would be like, to sleep for that long. Did you dream?_”

“Did you dream of me?” He wanted to ask. No, no, too forward. It would be so easy for Grimm to drop contact.

“_What’s it like there? Is it as beautiful as they say? I bet you’ve already started exploring. I’m sure you’re going to find plenty of amazing places to dance. Can you show them to me?_

_I’m asking too many questions. I’m sure you’re busy, managing a ranch now. It’s still hard to believe that you own it now._

_I should leave you to it. I’ll keep it short: good luck, Grimm._”

He added “I love you” then delete it. Brumm hesitated, then finished the letter.

“_If anyone can make it out there, it’s you._

_-Brumm_”

He clicked the send button, then slumped forward in his chair, putting his face in his hands. Why was this so difficult?!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a main Slime Rancher AU with like, all the characters, but I can have two I’ll do what I want. Also I literally wrote this on a whim during school so it’s short and of questionable quality.


End file.
